El Origen de Khan
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Sherlock Holmes desaparece después de una desgracia. Odio y cierto sentimiento puro nace en el corazón de Sher... Hmmm. De Khan Noonien Singh. ¿Que le espera a Khan, que viles planes pondrá en acción? ¿El viejo Sherlock se dará por vencido o peleará en lo profundo de la mente de Khan? Un fantasma atormenta a Sherlock y Khan: John Watson. (M por lo sangriento en ciertas escenas)


_¡Hola queridas Trekians y Sherlockians! Para algunas esto les parecerá una locura, para otras una buena idea… Yo solo escribí, tenía que hacerlo. Esta idea me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. Creo que Khan se hizo invisible y me estaba estrujando el cráneo xD_

_Este capítulo será, por así decirlo, un poco Angst, aunque los siguientes serán más sangrientos y de acción. Más estilo Star Trek. De hecho, puedo decir que este primer capítulo será tipo Sherlock pero los demás, la flota estelar será su ambiente._

**_Song of the Cap: _**_I'm with you - Avril Lavigne._**_  
_**

_**Disclaimer:**__ La Saga de Star Trek de J.J. Abrams y la antigua serie no me pertenece. Así como la serie británica de la BBC: Sherlock. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama de este fic, las personalidades de los personajes son fruto de otras mentes._

_¡Espero les guste!_

**I. Mi Nombre es Khan**

Baker Street estaba en paz. Uno que otro auto pasaba por la calle, unos vecinos se dirigían a Speedy's para comer algo, otros trotaban, pero sin hacer tanto alboroto. El silencio sepulcral se vio interrumpido por una exclamación masculina proveniente de la 221 B.

— ¡SEÑORA HUDSON! —Sherlock Holmes estaba acuclillado sobre la mesa y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. Vestía una bata verde, debajo un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca; estaba descalzo.

Escuchó unos pasos de tacones desgastados en la parte trasera del mismo, malas pisadas, de una mujer temblorosa por la edad. La señora Hudson entró en la habitación y soltó un gritito al ver el estado de Holmes.

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Pero que mosca te ha picado ahora?

—Hable todo lo que quiera, señora Hudson, hágame pensar. Hay demasiado silencio en todas partes… sobre todo en mi cabeza. ¡Mi cabeza jamás está en silencio, señora Hudson! ¿Qué me ocurre? —Sherlock hablaba rápidamente como siempre pero estaba con un gran ataque de nervios.

—Sherlock, cariño. Bájate de la mesa y hablemos, si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Leíste el periódico?

Holmes miró el periódico del día con el ceño fruncido.

**Gran Avance Interplanetario en Londres: Han creado la primera Nave Espacial con capacidad de viaje hasta Saturno.**

—Aún no han pisado Marte y ya quieren ir a Saturno —masculló —. Haga que mi cabeza maquine como siempre, señora Hudson. No tolero el silencio —dijo bajando lentamente de la mesa. Se sentó en su sillón y la señora Hudson se dispuso a calentar agua en la tetera.

—Te haré un té para que te sientas mejor, Sherlock.

—He tomado de todo, señora Hudson. Nada me ha ayudado… Es la primera vez que me pasa esto…

—Quizá sea la ausencia de John —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sherlock se petrificó y su mente arrancó de nuevo. Recordó una escena reciente. Watson en la iglesia, con su traje militar, una mujer rubia muy hermosa que estaba rozagante con su vestido blanco. Un beso eterno…

—Mary Morstan… Watson, ha arruinado mi vida —masculló Holmes dando una patada a una montaña de libros que cayeron como un par de dominós.

—La señorita Morstan ayudó mucho a John cuando te creíamos muerto, Sherlock. Deberías agradecerle por habernos mantenido en la cordura.

—Señora Watson, recuérdelo bien. Ya es la mujer de John, ya no es más una "señorita" —dijo haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a la señora Hudson.

— ¿Por qué no les visitas?

Sherlock abrió los ojos en par en par y se levantó de un salto.

— ¡NO! —exclamó con su característica voz potente. La señora Hudson dio un brinco y gruñó entre dientes.

— ¡Ay Sherlock! Pareces un niño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte pero estás insoportable.

La señora Hudson se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras con paso firme. Sherlock bufó y se sentó en el sillón de nuevo. Se acarició la frente y gruñó entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué, John? ¿Por qué? —gimió. Se sacudió el enredado cabello oscuro y decidió tocar un poco para sacarse a John Watson y su mujer de la cabeza… Fue inútil.

Dejó el violín sobre el suelo y la tetera de plástico eléctrica al hacer un simple sonido, hizo que Sherlock perdiera la razón. Tomó la tetera y la lanzó contra la mesa.

— ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo, John?! —exclamó Sherlock apretando la mandíbula. Le picaban los ojos. No, no iba a llorar otra vez.

_Así como tú lo dejaste solo una vez, ¿cierto?_

Sherlock se sobresaltó por ese inesperado pensamiento.

Sí. Él lo había dejado solo y no porque se hubiese mudado, sino que se hizo el muerto. El dolor que debió sufrir John…

—Egoísta —susurró Sherlock juntando las manos como siempre hacía.

Sherlock Holmes se arregló y decidió pasear por los alrededores del Támesis. Le estaba dando vueltas a la idea de tomar un taxi e ir a la nueva residencia de los Watson. Quería ir por John, pero quería quedarse donde estaba por la esposa.

Su iPhone repicó con un "bip". Sherlock lo sacó del bolsillo de su larga chaqueta.

**Lestrade (X)**

Sherlock frunció el ceño. De repente escuchó una explosión y fijó la mirada de dónde provino aquel estruendo: La estación de policía de Londres. Estaba en llamas.

Sherlock se cubrió la boca con el puño y soltó una maldición. Su celular repicó de nuevo.

**Molly (X)**

Sherlock buscó con frenesí el número de Molly y la llamó.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿De verdad me estás llamando? —preguntó la muchacha de nerviosa voz.

—Molly, sal del hospital ahora mismo. No estás segura allí.

— ¿De qué estás…?

— ¿Molly? —inquirió Sherlock cuando la chica se calló de repente.

—Sherlock… Creo que hay alguien aquí.

—Debes respirar pausadamente Molly, busca donde esconderte temporalmente y cuando tengas la oportunidad, huye.

—Sh-Sherlock. Me tiene —un grito. Un disparo.

— ¿Molly? —Sherlock empezó a temblar y soltó un grito.

Apretó el celular con fuerza y justo antes de lanzarlo al Támesis: Otro "bip".

**Sra. Hudson (X)**

—No. No ella, no —gimió. Otra explosión algo lejana. Sherlock se sabía las calles de Londres de cabo a rabo. La explosión fue en Baker Street.

John. John estaba en peligro. Él era el siguiente.

Sherlock comenzó a correr hacia la otra calle donde estaban circulando autos y comenzó a llamar a un taxi a gritos. Por dos minutos no pasó ninguno y cuando decidió correr hasta la residencia Watson, un taxi apareció milagrosamente.

—A _Churchill Gardens_. ¡Cometa todas las infracciones posibles pero llegue en tiempo récord, AHORA!

Sherlock escribió de memoria el número de John pero no atendía.

— ¡Maldición John, deja de restregar tu lengua con la de Mary y atiende! —masculló desesperado.

_¿Moriarty? ¿Era él? ¡¿CÓMO?! Se disparó en la cabeza es imposible que esté vivo… No… Oh no. Lestrade, Molly, la señora Hudson… ¿Por qué?_

Otro mensaje.

**John (O).**

**Usted decide su final, señor Holmes.**

Sherlock se apretó la sien para controlarse. Estaba a punto de gritar.

Sonrió maravillado al estar frente a la residencia de los recién casados. Le pagó una gran suma de dinero al taxista y comenzó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡JOHN DEBES SALIR DE LA CASA! —gritó Sherlock cuando los golpes no hicieron efecto alguno.

Volvió a llamar a John pero cayó ocupado.

— ¡JOHN SAL DE ALLÍ AHORA! ¡NO ES SEGURO, SAL DE ALLÍ!

Un minuto después de tener a Sherlock a punto de un colapso nervioso, John Watson salió al balcón.

— ¿Sherlock? ¡Sherlock! —exclamó alegre al ver a su viejo amigo.

— ¡Oh John! —exclamó a su vez Sherlock muy aliviado —. ¿Qué, el estar casado te deja sordo? Sal de la casa ahora. No tomes ningún artículo personal, solo sal de aquí. Alguien está matando a todos mis amigos… Molly, la señora Hudson, Lestrade… Están muertos.

— ¿Qué cosa? Oh, Sherlock —Watson palideció en ese instante.

—Deja de quedarte allí sin hacer nada y baja —bramó Sherlock dando un zapatazo.

—Cariño, este paquete es para ti —se escuchó a lo lejos la amable voz de Mary Watson.

Era el turno de Sherlock de palidecer.

— ¡QUE NO ABRA EL PAQUETE! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

John abrió los ojos de par en par y cuando quiso voltearse para darle el comunicado a su mujer.

Boom.

Sherlock se estampó contra un auto por la magnitud de la explosión. Miró las llamas estando catatónico por fuera.

Aunque por dentro gritaba.

Las llamas comenzaron a verse borrosas. Sherlock se dejó llevar por el dolor físico y sentimental.

Sherlock Holmes no sería visto por nadie desde ese momento.

*****XXX*****

En una habitación totalmente blanca, con costosos utensilios médicos y una gran ventana oscura en uno de los lados de la misma, se despertó salvajemente un hombre.

Estaba semidesnudo, solo tenía un ceñido short negro. Era pálido, fuerte, alto, de una belleza extraña: labios rojos en forma de corazón, pómulos filosos, nariz prominente, cejas gruesas y oscuras, cabello negro cortado bajo, y ojos _Glasz_. Sus venas sobresalían un poco de su blanca piel, y tenía muchos lunares. Su cuello era largo, sus orejas algo planas.

Jadeaba sin parar. No sabía en dónde se encontraba.

—Tu nombre es Khan.

El hombre hizo un movimiento brusco y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, alzó su cadera y su espalda parecía tener la forma de un arco.

—Basta… de repetir eso… suficiente, por favor —gimió entre dientes.

—Tu nombre es Khan.

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

— ¡No! Mi nombre es… She-Sherlock… Ho…Holmes ¡Sherlock Holmes! —exclamó.

La habitación se vio inundada de un humo asfixiante y el supuesto Sherlock Holmes perdió el conocimiento.

_Eres ordinario, Sherlock._

_Estás en el lado de los ángeles._

_Él es mi amigo…_

_Tú y yo somos iguales._

_Me dijiste una vez que no eras un héroe…_

_Lestrade. Señora Hudson. Molly._

_John._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que no eras ni humano…_

_Detective Consultor._

_Tu nombre es __**Khan Noonien Singh.**_

_John._

_Pero déjame decirte esto. Tú fuiste el mejor ser… humano que conocí…_

_Mycroft. Molly. Lestrade._

_John. Señora Hudson._

_John._

_Tu nombre es Khan Noonien Singh._

_Khan._

_¡No mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes!_

_Y nadie me convencerá de que me dijiste una mentira…_

_John, ¿por qué? Te desapareces. ¿Qué?_

_Estaba tan solo, te debo mucho…_

_Así como lo estoy ahora, John. No salgas de mi cabeza ya no estoy recordando nada…_

_Gracias… Sherlock. Dios te bendiga._

_Khan._

_Pero, por favor, solo una cosa más, una cosa más, una observación más. _

_**Podré estar en el lado de los ángeles pero no pienses ni por un segundo que soy uno de ellos.**_

_Por mí, Sherlock._

_¡John no salgas de mí!_

_No… estés muerto._

_Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes. Mi-mi nombre es She-Sherlock Holmes._

_¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? Detente. Detén esto._

El hombre fuerte y hermoso volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a una mujer de piel morena, ojos cafés y cabello rojo, que le miraba con brillo en los ojos. Sonrió a medias.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la muchacha con una voz dulce. Deseaba escuchar la respuesta correcta.

—Mi nombre… —balbuceó el hombre y frunció el ceño un poco.

—Puedes hacerlo, vamos —le sonrió para alentarlo.

Él respiró hondo y se sintió aturdido por no recordar nada excepto una cosa:

—Mi nombre es Khan.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado chicas! Tengo que pensar bien si lo continuaré ya que tengo varios fics atrasados. Es muy probable que sí siga escribiendo =D

¡Saludos desde Caracas! =D


End file.
